Scott Pilgrim
|-|Scott = |-|Power of Love = |-|Power of Understanding = Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A | At least 9-B, likely 9-A, Higher with the Power of Understanding Name: Scott Pilgrim Origin: Scott Pilgrim Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert martial artist, Video game-inspired moves, Energy Projection, Minor Toon Force, Can create destructive waves with his bass, Can summon different kinds of swords, Sword Mastery, Self-Resurrection (With his One-Up. Can only be used once) Attack Potency: Wall level, likely Small Building level (Defeated Matthew Patel. Should be comparable to his durability) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (One-shot Roxie Richter. Defeated the Twins, both of whom are superior to Roxie), Higher with the Power of Understanding (One-shot Gideon Graves alongside Ramona) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic combat speed (Tagged Roxie Richter, who was moving at FTE speeds. Performed a 64-hit air combo) | Subsonic, faster with the Power of Understanding Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can manhandle robots sent to kill him) Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely Small Building Class | At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class, Higher with the Power of Understanding Durability: Wall level, likely Small Building level (Survived being thrown into Casa Loma, though he was knocked out, and being thrown through a brick wall. Withstood the destruction of Honest Ed's) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Only recieved a cut from Roxie's sword), Higher with the Power of Understanding Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: Fireglo Rickenbacker 4003 Bass Guitar, The Power of Love, The Power of Understanding, and a One Up (allows him to be brought back from the dead once). Intelligence: A video game and comic book nerd who is extremely skilled in swordsmanship and is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. He's considered the best fighter in the Province and has defeated numerous foes. However, he has his bouts of idiocy and has a tendency to ignore his own flaws. Weaknesses: Sometimes dumb, lazy and stubborn and tends to ignore his own flaws rather than improve himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Attack:' A reference to Street Fighter's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Scott spins around quickly with one leg outstretched to kick his opponents. *'Tech Attack 1:' A reference to Street Fighter's Fukiage. Scott uppercuts while unleashing red energy from his body. *'Tech Attack 2:' A reference to Street Fighter's Hayate. Scott draws back his fist and then slides forward with a lunge punch. *'Bass Guitar:' Scott uses his bass guitar to create destructive sound waves. *'Reversal:' Scott blocks the opponent's attack with his arm and counters with a powerful punch. *'Air Juggle:' Scott launches his opponent into the air, he then proceeds to jump after them and punch them 63 times before dealing a 64th final punch that launches them downwards. *'Power of Love:' A supernatural sword Scott can summon. Unlocked when he confessed his love for Ramona. It increases his "stats", making him more powerful. **'Ninja Slash:' A reference to the opening cutscene in Ninja Gaiden. Scott dashes forward at an incredible speed and slashes his opponent in half. **'Energy Slice:' By slashing the sword, Scott sends a short-ranged wave of energy from the sword. *'Power of Understanding:' A supernatural sword Scott can summon, more powerful than the Power of Love. Unlocked when he admits to his mistakes and that he needs to improve himself. Raises his "stats" even further. **'X-Strike:' A reference to the "X-Strike" Tech in Chrono Trigger. Scott and a team-mate (who is also wielding a sword) dash forward and slash their opponent at the same time, leaving an "X" shape behind. Key: Volumes 1-3 | Volume 4 onwards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Unknown Tier Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Humans Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Music Users Category:Tier 9